


A happy event

by lincailao



Series: 狼D24段子集 [2]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincailao/pseuds/lincailao
Summary: 该上路了。
Series: 狼D24段子集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059392





	A happy event

他们展开下一场行动。  
24再一次被他用充满恶意的绳结束缚住，皮尔斯骑着的粉红宝贝摇摇头，烈日下慢吞吞的步子每一步对他来说都是折磨。他缺水，曝晒，还要忍受金牙混蛋喋喋不休的废话，而他只敢用这样隐秘的方式宣泄自己的破坏欲。皮尔斯牵着缰绳，24的斯泰森毡帽还挂在马鞍边，他们就这样作为通缉犯和侠客来到治安官的小酒馆，看上去漏洞百出，而没人愿意缝补其中的破绽——很快就要结束的事情。  
这其中很安全的一件事是：从来都不会有人质疑他和皮尔斯的关系。与其说24确实是合格的演员，不如说他懒得动作，让事情顺其自然的发生比其他一切伪装都要来得更精妙。头一次他被送上绞架时艳阳晃得人眼前一片空白，从他勉强撑开一条缝隙的眼里望过去，皮尔斯眯着他的蓝眼睛，眉头紧紧皱着，闭上一只眼将另一只凑近瞄准镜。当然，他扣动扳机的手指颤得太厉害了，这不是机械臂该有的水平。他想到如果这个活儿交给自己来做就会天衣无缝，他觉得小人就是小人，皮尔斯的生命从不这样明目张胆地被套上绳索。  
第一次皮尔斯空了一枪，然后再也没出过错。24靠在酒馆门口的柱子上，听着里面传来皮尔斯狡诈的嗓音，还有治安官将信将疑的称赞。然后门开了，治安官捏着24的通缉令——上面写着他值三千美元——捏住他下巴仔细对比，只是那张速写实在不太像。皮尔斯就站在身后，挺着腰背双手抱臂，脸上的表情介于讥讽和得意之间，他们的流亡没开始多久但24已经能读懂他所有的表情，这更像一种与生俱来的天赋。他把墨镜摘了一半，装模作样地打量狼狈24，然后又兴趣缺缺地移开目光，他见过太多次了。但这次24想来点不一样的。  
于是他冲出去扑倒毫无防备的皮尔斯，背脊和木质地板撞在一起发出的声响被他的闷哼吞没，蓝眼睛里闪过一秒诧异，然后24想要的那种狂热渐渐涌上来，他牵起嘴角笑。你想做什么，在这里咬死我？他声音不大但确保在场所有人都能听到，这导致24不确定是不是特意传给他的讯息。但他顺从地做了。他张开利齿，毫不留情地嵌进他喉头的骷髅里，正中靶心，他听到血液汩汩的声音，只来得及留一秒祈祷自己没有伤到动脉。但皮尔斯不这样想。他比世界上的每一个人都疯，他希望自己在任何快乐的时刻死去，血液的流逝使得他更加兴奋，他喜欢受制于人。要不是考虑到这笔值钱的买卖，24毫不怀疑他的小荡妇会邀请他在众目睽睽之下来一发，但事情不该是这样发生的。血液流向四面八方，有些承载在锁骨里，皮尔斯藏在呼吸里的鼻音在发颤。但是还没完，24倒在皮尔斯身上，手肘抵在他的腹部，那里缺乏锻炼，柔软得像是能孕育生命。湿热的鼻息和血腥味混杂在一起溜进24的感官，这很奇怪，他们什么也没做但像是尝到一场漫长性爱最美妙的部分，这令他爱不释手。空气中漂浮着另外的气味，掩藏在沙尘与烈日之下的廉价须后水、廉价沐浴露的味道，还有外套上永远没法除干净的烟草味道，他的生命慢慢消逝而洒在空气中的阴翳的灵魂的味道，或者还存留点性爱余韵，这一切混杂起来的气味包围着24，而本该痛得要死的皮尔斯在他身下咯咯笑。  
当然，24很快就被拉开了。那是皮尔斯第二次射偏，没人能因为这个责备他。


End file.
